


Cecil Meet Endo

by Sk3tch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, One Shot, Steve Carlsberg is a Jerk, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this tumblr prompt: Imagine Person B going away for a business trip. To comfort A, B gives them a stuffed animal that resembles them in a way. Because of the resemblance, they name it after B. While B is away, A cuddles with the toy and carries it wherever they go until B comes back.</p>
<p>I might have been a bit liberal with the interpretation, but I like where it went. So basically Carlos has won some sort of scholarship to go do science for a week in a few states over and Cecil is pretty bummed to be parted for the time. To lighten his mood, Carlos gives him an old stuffed toy as a stand in. Oh Carlos you nerd, you..</p>
<p>This is a highschool AU but it's not too forced, I could have kept them regular aged but meh.. Maybe I'll come back and change it, maybe not. No Beta so please be kind! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil Meet Endo

“Cecil,” the brunette sighed once more, wrapping his own hands on top of the thin ones clasped tightly around his waist. “Cecil, I told you I was leaving for this two months ago. You didn’t seem to mind too much at the time.” Carlos heard the pitiful whine leave his boyfriend as well as felt it while the hands pulled harder, trying for another time to keep him from going away for the week. Knowing how futile the attempt was, Cecil gave up and collapsed back onto an empty section of the bed, avoiding a small pile of shirts and other clothing. The luggage bounced once but returned to its place.

“Ugh, but Carlos that was two months ago! You know my sense of time is, well… off. As is,” he added in a sarcastic murmur, “this whole town according to you.”  Carlos chuckled and loaded his dress shirts on top of his two best lab coats. “I mean,” Cecil continued not acknowledging Carlos’ reaction, “do you even know how long a week is going to be to me without you?” Flinging an arm across his eyes in his little dramatization Cecil moaned again just thinking about it.

Of course Cecil was proud Carlos had won a scholarship to get out of Night Vale and study some actual science at an actually well-equipped lab in a place that actually accepted science as a thing in the first place. But having Carlos leave him for a week, all by himself with no one to pass notes to or brag about over the school’s PA system in the morning or kiss in passing in the hall…well it was depressing to be frank. He knew Carlos would have to be mad to pass this chance up, and truly he didn’t want Carlos to, he just wanted a spare Carlos to keep him company. I wonder if Carlos has given any thought to cloning Cecil thought absentmindedly when he heard the unmistakable sound of the zipper closing Carlos’ bag.

The bed sprung for a second while Carlos moved the bag off and then sunk again with his weight. Cecil sighed as Carlos pulled him close and kissed him gently on his neck.

“It’s only a week Cecil,” Carlos whispered into the nearest ear, “and then I’ll be back. Time isn’t going to change because I leave. Although if I leave some instruments behind will you… Okay, okay!” Carlos laughed as Cecil turned a glare in his direction, “lighten up Ceese, I was just kidding.” Mostly.

“Ugh, I’m just going to miss you so much! Who will I talk to about stuff? Ever since Dana went missing… You’re the only one I talk to, about private stuff. And who am I going to hug in the middle of the day just because I want to? And kiss? And no one else can talk science the way you do...” Cecil stopped midway to flip over so he was facing Carlos. While he talked one hand stayed with Carlos’ and the other combed through his scientist’s hair. “And Carlos, it goes without saying no one and I mean NO ONE has such gloriously perfect hair. You are doing Night Vale a great disservice by removing yourself for any length of time.”

Carlos smiled during his boyfriend’s rant, running a thumb over their linked hands and watching how Cecil’s face changed with every word. Suddenly, a thought formed and Cecil had to knock on his head to get his attention again.

“..hear anything I just said Carlos?” Cecil scanned the eyes of his love and found what he knew all too well as the look he got when Carlos was solving a problem. Exacerbated that he was solving solutions instead of commiserating with him, Cecil once again threw his arms over his face. Carlos chuckled and got up, causing Cecil to drop the act and gaze at what he was doing. Carlos went to his closet and started digging, making Cecil sit up on the bed to get a better view of Carlos’ backside, yet another fine asset of Carlos he would be missing, Cecil thought. With a triumphant yell, Carlos whirled around and held something behind his back while a happy smirk fell on his face. Cecil cocked an eyebrow and waited for Carlos to explain himself.

“Okay, so you already know how much of a geek I am now…” He paused and bit his lip watching Cecil’s curious eyes grow large and the adorkably cute grin start to spread across his face. “Well, I’ve kind of always been that way. Before it was science though, it was science fiction.” At that he sheepishly pulled the stuffed animal from behind his back so Cecil could connect the dots. The grin turned into a hearty open mouthed laugh.

“Carlos, no! Is that a...” Carlos hung his head and grinned.

“Yes, it’s a tribble!” Cecil roared with more laughter until Carlos flung the huggable creature at him. Cecil caught it and instantly started playing with the long hair that engulfed it. “His name is Endo.”

“Oh Carlos, it’s so fluffy!” He smiled, “if I squint it looks like you when you let your hair get _reallllly_ long. He’s adorable.” Carlos felt himself relax as he sat back down on his bed.

“You really think so?” He asked and was relieved when Cecil nodded animatedly and hugged the animal closer. “Good, because I want you to have him.” Cecil dropped the hug slightly and looked at Carlos trying to figure out if he was serious.

“Why?” Cecil’s glasses moved up his face with a scrunched nose while he tried to figure it out himself.

“Because,” Carlos said placing a kiss on his confused boyfriend’s forehead, “I know it gives you anxiety when we don’t get to talk, and while I’m out of town my reception will still probably be spotty. This way you’ll have a little piece of me until I get back.” Carlos blushed as Cecil’s eyes started to water with gratitude.

“Oh Carlos! You are too perfect.” Cecil lunged forward, tribble in arm and wrapped Carlos in a warm hug. A few hours later and Cecil was back at his own house after seeing Carlos off at the airport. He sighed, it had only been half an hour at the most and he was already counting the hours that were left before his homecoming. Moving just as slow, the night turned darker as Cecil tried to concentrate on an essay. In any other class it would probably take him an hour tops to complete, but not this one. Steve Carlsberg, or Mr. Carlsberg as kind old Josie reminded him over and over in the few detentions he’d received from the man, was the worst teacher ever. Seriously, he thought, I’d take the librarians over him.

Since it took three and a half hours to get halfway and the thing wasn’t due for another week, Cecil turned off his laptop and got ready for bed. When he had finally laid down and was half reaching for his phone to call and tell Carlos goodnight, he froze, suddenly remembering that Carlos was gone for the week. He sighed and threw his head back on the pillow. The sadness only lasted a second however, before Cecil inhaled and the scent of Carlos swirled around his brain. Confused, he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of wildly unmanageable hair, the tribble. Smiling, Cecil closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, falling asleep with Carlos on his mind.

The next week passed much quicker than Cecil had imagined it could. He kept Endo in his backpack during class and out on his personal desk next to the PA system when he was in the office. No one thought anything of it as Cecil was naturally quirky. At home he kept the tribble on his desk while he worked and kept under an arm when he slept, keeping the stuffed animal close enough to have the smell of Carlos near.  When Cecil drove to pick Carlos up he had Endo strapped in on the passenger side.

“So,” Carlos started when they made it back to his house and were sitting once again on his bed, “was your week as long as mine?” Cecil had brought the tribble in with him and was holding it while using Carlos as a pillow.

“No, it wasn’t as long as I feared it would be. You?” Cecil had his eyes closed and was basking in the company.

“Too short it seemed. Although I am glad to be back with you. And,” Carlos paused making Cecil open an eye to peek up at him, “I’m sorry I forgot to call besides the one time. I just…science you know?” Cecil laughed and went to comb the hair of his stuffed animal.

“It’s alright Carlos. I had Endo and he kept wonderful company, not as wonderful as you, but perfect company nonetheless.” Carlos smiled at that and let his head fall against his head board with ease. “Carlos?” Cecil asked with a hesitant tone causing Carlos to look down in question, “Why is his name Endo?”

Carlos felt his cheeks burn before he could even utter a word. “Umm, oh gosh. It’s actually short for endorphins, as in the receptors in the brain that react to reduce our perception of pain. I named him Endo because I, well I didn’t like being alone and he got rid of that pain.” Carlos finished his tale with a fond smirk no doubt reminiscing. Cecil shifted onto elbows to grin at his boyfriend. Leaning up he placed a non-too chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before resuming his reclined posture.

“You’re lucky you are too adorable,” Cecil replied when his lids slid shut again, “because when you science, you science HARD!

“You love it!” Carlos replied ears burning just a tad.

“I do,” Cecil replied hugging his dorky boyfriend's gift just a little tighter than usual, “I really do.”

Carlos just smiled harder as he closed his own eyes. “Neat.”

 


End file.
